


The Places We Call Home

by arashinana



Series: atsuhina week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Parents, AtsuHina Week, AtsuHina Week 2020, Atsumu is a good dad, Children, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fatherhood, Fluff, Hinata is a great husband and dad, M/M, Parenthood, Slice of Life, Two Fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashinana/pseuds/arashinana
Summary: AtsuHina Week 2020 Day 3 - DomesticA rustling noise from the couch caught Atsumu’s attention and he crept into the living room to investigate. He peeked over the couch and his expression immediately softened at the sight of his son’s sleeping form, tufts of tawny hair and chubby cheeks poking out above the blanket. He watched the steady rise and fall of his chest, listening to his breath pass through parted lips. Atsumu reached out to gently caress his soft tawny hair, it was an unruly mass of curls, just like Shouyou.OR: Atsumu is a good dad, he just needed to hear it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: atsuhina week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777954
Comments: 9
Kudos: 193





	The Places We Call Home

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to be more fics with Atsumu being a dad or with children.
> 
> Kouyou 紅葉 is the moment when the leaves change colour in autumn. The kanji literally means ‘crimson leaves’ (according to google) but can be read as "autumn leaves" (also according to google). But as fall has different coloured leaves, it can describe yellow and gold leaves too. I chose this name because autumn is my favourite season and I’m an October baby as is Atsumu. I wanted their son to be an autumn baby as well.
> 
> Best beta and best friend award goes to [bewdofchaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewdofchaos/pseuds/bewdofchaos)
> 
> This one-shot marks the beginning of the Haikyuu Family AU series that I'll be working on once Atsuhina week is over :)

Atsumu grunted at the overhead announcement. He just wanted to get on a plane home to Tokyo. He wanted to be in his own bed, it had been too long. While he waited, he whipped out his phone, his fingers flying over the keys.

>[00:36] Hey babe, there’s been a delay so we haven’t even left Seoul yet :( 

>[00:36] You don’t need to pick me up, I’ll just take a taxi home when I land.

Shouyou MIYA ♡

<[00:38] Oh okay (╥_╥)

<[00:38] Well, keep me posted. Have a safe flight! I love you (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ ) ♡

>[00:41] I love you too lol

>[02:15] We’re finally boarding. Miss you.

>[05:27] Hey just got into the taxi, I’ll be home soon.

Shouyou MIYA ♡

<[5:44] Kay, sounds good, see you soon o(≧▽≦)o

Atsumu pocketed his phone and rested his head against the window of the taxi. He watched the cityscape flash before his eyes as the car sped through the city streets. He was so tired. The game in Nagano and then the week-long training camp in Seoul with the Korean teams had taken everything out of him. While being a pro-volleyball player had been his life-long dream, it took him away from the important people in his life. As he got older, he realized that there was more he wanted out of his life, and he had already missed so many moments being away so often. He looked up, the morning sun dusting the sky with gold and orange hues. Atsumu smiled and casually twisted the white-gold band on his ring finger. Dawn always reminded him of Shouyou. He couldn’t wait to get home.

  
  
  
  


“I’m home.” Atsumu called out quietly, dragging his suitcase in before softly closing the door behind him. He toed-off his shoes and slipped into the pink fluffy slippers Shouyou had insisted were meant for him. The aroma of coffee and eggs filled his nose and he padded into the kitchen where he knew his husband would be.

Atsumu poked his head around the corner, his lips curved up into a smile when he saw Shouyou flitting across the kitchen in the “Onigiri Miya” apron he stole from Osamu.

Shouyou broke into a grin when he finally noticed him. “Welcome home!”

Atsumu crossed over to him and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on both of Shouyou’s cheeks before settling on his petal soft lips. He felt Shouyou smile beneath him as he kissed him back. He had missed this. He missed Shouyou. Atsumu slowly pulled away and gazed into his honey-brown eyes; the pure joy and love that radiated from them had his heart racing. Even after nine years of being together, five of those years in wedded bliss, Shouyou still had this kind of effect on him. He felt himself falling in love all over again. He pulled Shouyou into his arms, sighing when he felt his husband’s arms curl around his waist. He pressed another kiss to his temple. He felt like home.

Shouyou hummed happily, nuzzling into Atsumu’s neck. “Mm, you smell good.”

“You taste good.”

“Oh my god, ‘Tsumu.” Shouyou swatted his husband away playfully, pink staining his cheeks. He filled a mug with coffee and placed it into Atsumu’s hands. “Okay, out! I’ll bring out breakfast in a minute.”

Atsumu smirked, satisfied with the fact that he still had an effect on Shouyou too.

  
  
  
  


A rustling noise from the couch caught Atsumu’s attention and he crept into the living room to investigate. He peeked over the couch and his expression immediately softened at the sight of his son’s sleeping form, tufts of tawny hair and chubby cheeks poking out above the blanket. He watched the steady rise and fall of his chest, listening to his breath pass through parted lips. Atsumu reached out to gently caress his soft tawny hair, it was an unruly mass of curls, just like Shouyou. Atsumu smiled, he was enthralled by his son just as he had been on the day he was born. He didn’t even notice Shouyou quietly approach them.

“I told Kouyou you were coming home last night and he wanted to stay up to show you his drawing. He fell asleep just after one though, I think his excitement tired him out.” Shouyou informed him, leaning against Atsumu’s shoulder as they watched their son sleep.

_Drawing?_

Atsumu looked around and finally noticed the sheet of paper that was clenched tightly in Kouyou’s sleeping fist. He frowned as he tilted his head, he couldn’t see what was on the paper. As gently as he could, he reached out for the drawing, stilling when his son shuffled sleepily. When Kouyou settled down again, Atsumu successfully plucked the paper out of his son’s hands, smiling when he saw the picture.

There were two crudely drawn stick figures, one with bright orange hair and a smaller one with brown hair; both smiling. Obviously his husband and his son. The two of them were standing close together by a blue rectangle with green little randomly placed squares, and a pink triangle on top. Was this their house? He chuckled at his son’s imagination. Atsumu’s brows furrowed and his smile flipped to a frown when he found himself in the drawing. He was on the opposite end of the page. A stick figure with bright yellow hair, arms outstretched, and holding a volleyball. It wasn’t that Atsumu was disappointed with how he was drawn, or his son’s colour choices for their house. It was the distance in the drawing between himself and Kouyou and Shouyou. His eyes misted over. Was this really what was in his four year old son’s heart? That his daddy was always so far away from them? Unreachable?

_I’m a terrible father, oh my god. Kouyou, daddy’s sorry._

“Babe? What’s wrong?” Shouyou gently touched the crease between Atsumu’s furrowed brows. When Atsumu turned to face him with glassy eyes, Shouyou grew more concerned. “‘Tsumu?!”

“Kouyou,” Atsumu choked, “Kouyou thinks I’m a bad father.”

“WHAT?!”

Kouyou whined quietly below them.

“What?” Shouyou whispered, patting his son apologetically. “What on earth makes you think that?”

Atsumu held the picture in front of Shouyou’s face, as if it was all the evidence he needed.

Shouyou went cross-eyed with how close Atsumu held it to his face. He gently pushed Atsumu's hand away to a reasonable distance. His eyes flitted over the page, searching for what could have possibly upset his husband. He was at a loss. He looked up, frowning at the tears that painted Atsumu's cheeks.

"See?"

Shouyou shook his head, “I don’t get it.”

A strangled noise escaped Atsumu's throat as he aggressively wiped his tears away. "I'm so far away from the two of you. He thinks I'm away too much. I missed his first steps. His first day of pre-school. I wasn't there the day he fell from the monkey bars so 'Samu had to take both of you to the hospital. I missed his first check-up at the dentist. He hates me for missing all those important moments! He hates me for not being there for him when I should have been. He thinks I'm a terrible father."

_I can't believe he got all of this from three stick figures and a house._

"Babe, he's four! He doesn't hate you. He probably doesn't even remember half of those things."

"Four year olds are smart. And he's our kid so he's definitely smart." Atsumu moaned dejectedly. "He'll resent me when he grows up. You probably resent me too, you gave up volleyball for us."

Shouyou sighed and squeezed his eyes shut, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

_Why am I married to this beautiful mess?_

Atsumu swallowed. He knew Shouyou would agree with him. So he waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Shouyou opened his eyes and was met with a pair of sad brown eyes. He breathed heavily through his nose and grabbed Atsumu’s face in his hands, gently thumbing away his tears.

"Our son loves you more than anything in this world 'Tsumu. He's always boasting to his classmates and teacher about how his daddy is the best setter ever and how he's going to be the second best setter because no one can beat his daddy. Not even uncle Tobio."

Atsumu was still frowning so Shouyou pressed on. 

"It doesn't matter that you missed those things, babe. You were there the day Kouyou was born. You took nearly a whole season off to stay home with me and help take care of him that first year. 

You always make sure you never miss a birthday, even if that means you miss a game. When you are away, you call us on facetime for bedtime stories and goodnight kisses. When you're in a completely different timezone you call before school for a good morning check in. We know that we’re never too far away from your thoughts. We know how much you love us.

In the off season you take us on family vacations. You buy a ridiculous amount of souvenirs and toys that Kouyou definitely does _not_ need. ‘Tsumu, I’ve taken so many pictures and videos of all of us together and you know what? We are all happy in them. Even when we don’t travel outside of the country, just the three of us being together when we go visit your parents in Hyogo or my family and friends back in Miyagi is still just as good.

'Tsumu, I gave up volleyball not because I _had_ to. I’ve always wanted a family and when Kouyou came into our lives, he became my new dream. You're still chasing your dream and that's okay, but I know that your family is part of your dream too. We both love you for it, you're not neglecting either of us.

We’ve never doubted your love and devotion to us ‘Tsumu, so don’t you dare doubt ours.”

Atsumu’s tears flowed anew.

_God, why am I like this?_

“Daddy?”

Atsumu glanced down, caramel-brown eyes blinked owlishly up at him. He quickly wiped away his tears.

“Hi squirt.”

“You’re home!” He flashed a toothy smile before turning to Shouyou, he pointed accusingly. “Papa! You didn’t wake me up like you promised! You wanted daddy to yourself again!”

Shouyou squawked in indignation and felt the heat creep up from his neck to the tip of his ears at the implication. The last time Atsumu had returned from a week long trip, Kouyou had woken up to find them making out like teenagers in the hallway. Atsumu snorted when he realized what his son was referring to. Shouyou elbowed him and pouted. It wasn’t like they were doing anything indecent right now.

A small hand reached out to tug on one of Atsumu’s fingers.

“Yes?”

“Daddy, I don’t hate you.”

It was Atsumu’s turn to squawk. “You heard all of that?”

“You cry too much and papa is too loud,” He mumbled. “But daddy, I don’t hate you. I love you. I miss you all the time. I know you go away because you have to work but daddy…” He trailed off, his eyes narrowed as if he was trying to carefully choose his words.

_How can a four year old look so serious?_ Both Shouyou and Atsumu wondered.

“Daddy, the important thing is that you come home. You always come home to me and papa. I think that’s the important thing.” Kouyou nodded, affirming his truth.

_Oh._

“Daddy, are you going to cry again?” Kouyou cocked his head to the side, his tawny hair falling to the side.

Kouyou had warm eyes like Shouyou and was just as kind. But he was still blunt and stubborn like Atsumu. His hair was a unique blend of both Shouyou’s and Atsumu’s natural colour. They didn’t know which one of them was really Kouyou’s father, but it didn’t matter to either himself or Shouyou. To Atsumu, their son was perfect and equally theirs. Kouyou was without a doubt equally loved by both of his dads. 

Atsumu swallowed hard and set his cold coffee down in favour of holding his son in his arms. He scooped him up and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Resting his little head against his shoulder, Kouyou snuffled and wiggled closer into Atsumu, his little hand gently patting his father’s cheek. 

“Welcome home daddy.”

Atsumu didn’t know how three words held such power over him but he felt like crying again as he buried his face in his son’s hair.

Shouyou chuckled beside him, the soft side of Atsumu never failed to warm his heart. And he somehow grew softer when he was in Kouyou’s presence. He loved it. He loved them. Shouyou smiled as he wrapped his arms around the both of them, squeezing tight.

Atsumu felt warm, drunk on love. The fatigue and stress that had been weighing Atsumu down dissipated with the love and reassurance from his family. 

_Kouyou._

_Shouyou._

_Atsumu._

This was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Comments and feedback are always welcome!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/NanaChoi)  
> [Tumblr](https://nanacee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
